


We Were In Love

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Heaven, Jean - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Sad, Sweet, fujoshi's dream, gaahhhhh, jeanmarco, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Everything started out beautiful, cuddles and sweetness, kisses in bed,but it ended with death and heartbreak, crying to sleep.





	We Were In Love

“Jean, shush, they’ll hear.” Marco said, breathless, smiling wide. Marco’s brown eyes shined with happiness. Jean laughed slightly as he pressed his forehead against Marco’s. “Well fuck them.” Jean said and earned a soft slap from Marco. “Profanity!” Marco argued. Jean laughed again. “Ok, mom.” and he pulled Marco closer to him.

 

The two were on Jeans bed, on their sides to face each other. Their foreheads were pressed against each others with their arms wrapped around another and their legs tangled up. Marco closed his eyes, smiling happily, freckles dancing on his skin.

 

“I love you, Jean.” Marco said. Jean smiled and hugged Marco tighter. “I love you, too.” 

 

Silence.

 

“Aw, geez. We sound like Hannah and Franz.” Jean joked. Marco laughed again and pressed his lips against jean’s. They both felt fireworks, the only thing that matter was them as their lips moved softly against one another’s.

 

They pulled each other closer, if that was eve possible. Stars could explode, titans could invade, the only thing that mattered right now was the two of them.

 

They pulled away slowly and snuggled under the covers and into the pillows. “I love you.” it was unclear who said it, but they both meant it either way.

 

Together, they were unstoppable, the good cop and the bad cop, the sky and the stars, a horse and it’s rider, God and Jesus. Together they were one, and they thought nothing would change that.

 

*Thought*

 

Jean stared at his pillow, tears falling down his face as he looked at the empty space next to him, where Marco usually was. He bit his lip as he placed his hand on the empty space, cold embracing his hand. “Marco,” Jean said, tears sliding down his face like a river. 

 

“I loved you.” Jean said and buried his face in his pillow.

 

~THE END!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'M SORRY!!!!! THIS JUST POPPED IN MY HEAD AFTER READING JEANMARCO COMICS!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
